Flipline Studios Wiki:Requests for adminship
I want to be an admin! I am Moh27! Make me an admin and I will get rid all of these uncanonical trashes. ~Problem? 23:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I want to be an a admin too. I Personally Hate The Fake Full Name hings And I Hate The Fake Families Too. I Am An A Admin In Angry Birds Fanon Wiki (Spanish Wiki) (Louisfe 23:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC)) I am Moh27's friend. I want to be an admin because this is a fanon wiki. POST PRUDENCE'S FAMILY ON THE FANON PAPA LOUIE WIKI Nicke8 00:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I am Moh27 Nicke8's friend on the fourm. I want your access so I can become an admin. I will rid of this fanon stuff. I am founder of Zap Hotel is Epic Wiki, even know it is vacant. --Nukes88 01:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Please make me an admin!-Black dragon ninja Miss Lilly’s Rollbacker request I am writing today to request a promotion to Rollbacker of the Flipline Studios Wikia. I urge everyone to help and support me in my campaign, but fully understand and won't be offended if you oppose or are neutral. The first reason I feel that I should be promoted is that I feel that I have been quite helpful and useful to this site since my joining almost some time ago. I feel that I make good edits when needed, but do not make much unnecessary or pointless edits. I also feel that I am helpful to this Wiki in other ways, such as in discussions and arguments, I am always happy to voice my opinion and weigh in on any topic, but I am also good at maintaining the peace and helping calm everyone in arguments. I would like to highlight a way to do this when I advise someone to be careful of what they say as it could be considered offensive on the 'Papa Louie' character page, I would not like to mention names. I also feel that personally I help make a better sense of community, I cannot and will not say, that everyone being friends on here is thanks to me! I have only been here for three months, it couldn't possibly be, but what I am saying is that I feel that I help involve people such as in my 'musical' projects, in which I have been writing music and showing it to other members of our Wiki community, and taking on board their feedback, and then discussing with them ideas for collaborations and bands and so on, and have gotten many people both involved and inspired by this project, which contributes to the great sense of community we have here at the Flipline Studios Wikia! I am also full of good ideas, (or at least what I feel are good ideas) for the Wiki, and how we can grow, expand and become more beloved as well as helpful to others out there roaming the internet. I believe that I always put forward my good ideas, and they are usually recognized as good and are taken on board, as is my upcoming idea for 'User Of The Month', and I feel that I can keep contributing to the Wiki in this manner. But more to the point of what the job actually entitles, I feel that I am highly capable of spotting vandalism and bad edits, and can be useful as someone who is actually prepared to take time to look for and revert these bad-faith edits. In conclusion I feel that I should be promoted to a Flipline Studios Wikia Rollbacker, as I have met the requirements of being a member for a few days, and have edited 40 times, I also feel that I am a somewhat helpful and liked member of the community here, and lastly, I am extremely capable and excited to actually perform in this job! Yours sincerely, Miss Lilly